Jane-105
|birth = May 28 2511|death = July 25 2557 (age 46)|gender = Female|height = *6ft 2in (without armor) *6ft 9in (with armor)|hair = Black|eyes = Brown|affiliation = * :* |rank = * (2528-2552) * (2552-2557)|specialty = *Assault *Scouting|battles = *OPERATION: Arsenal *Battle of Bivec * * * * |status = Deceased|class = Class I}}Jane-105, born Jane Williams, was a super soldier during the and Post War Era. She was the field scout of Purple Team and known for her speed and the core of the team. She was killed during the New Phoenix Incident. Biography Born Jane Williams, Jane was born on the colony world . Jane grew up in a foster home with her brother Hunter. Sometime in her life, she was greeted by two agents who promised her a new and her brother new homes for good. The two accepted the offer and were placed in the with the service numbers 105 for Jane and 116 for Hunter. Soon, Jane would form a friendship with Gary-009 and Owen-022 and the three would form Purple Team. Hunter would go and assist . On augmentation day, Jane was able to survive, while her brother was deemed dead by the process leaving Jane alone. Afterwards, Purple would be joined by Roman-071, Cassie-119 and Nichole-077 and formed the first ever true fireteam aside from . Human-Covenant War said, "Is this spent or wasted"?|Jane-105}} OPERATION: Arsenal Undercover Operation During the Harvest Campaign, discovered that the Covenant had found the planet Sentinel, a colony that was one of the largest producers of necessary ship parts and slip-space drives. Purple Team is sent to stop the Covenant in a small stealth ship dubbed the Interceptor. Using the Interceptor, Purple team would slip past Covenant forces and land on the planet. Once on the planet, the spartans began to move towards several Covenant staging areas and LZ’s. Repeatedly beating down on Covenant sectors, Purple Team picked up a S.O.S from a near by UNSC outpost. At the time, Petty Officer Second Class Gary-009 made the decision to investigate and request was given by Senior Petty Officer Thomas Majors. Moving towards the outpost, Purple Team was ambushed by Covenant forces but quickly dealt with. Fearing the worse, Purple made a mad dash towards the outpost and they were correct. The outpost was under Covenant command and the entire crew was dead. Retake the Outpost The team divided with Owen-022, Roman-071, and Cassie-119 taking a position on a ridge to provide covering fire and so that Roman would easily take out Covenant comms that were still under construction. The rest of the team moved through the outpost and struck at multiple Jackal nest and Elite barracks, filling them with smoke and snapping their necks. Once moving through the barracks, Purple-1 made their way to the control room whilst Roman was about to blow the AA’s and alert the Covenant to their presence. After the control was cleared, Gary captured a Sangheili Ultra who had command of the outpost for interrogation. At the time, Roman detonated the explosives on the AA’s destroying them and retaking the outpost. During interrogation, the ultra revealed that a fleet of Covenant ships were already on the planet and had begun their assault. After returning to space, Purple Team witnessed the destruction of the planet and its glassing. Sentinel was now under command of the Covenant. Battle of Bivec Fort Jefferson On November 25th 2551, the Covenant Fleet of Lost Crusade arrived at Bivec, a planet close to Reach and perhaps considered by many as Reach’s private outpost. As the Covenant invaded Fort Jefferson, Purple Team was deployed from the UNSC Typhoon. Once landed, the Covenant deployed AA Wraiths around the fort, cutting off air support. While Gary, Owen, and Jane try to bring down the wraiths, Roman, Cassie, and Nichole-077 defend the entrance of the fort. Once the wraiths were destroyed, pelicans came to retrieve saviors including Purple. After the destruction of Fort Jefferson, Twilight Base was outfitted with AA’s to combat the Covenant fleet around the fort. The Spire Recon Team Echo comprised of Owen and Cassie report in that the Covenant had placed Spires in the Vemal Mountains and recall all recon teams to fall back to Twilight Base. Gary-009, Admiral Jackson, and Colonel Hoffman devise OPERATION: Spearhead. The following day, Roman and Jane lead the Sky Strikers whilst the rest of Purple eliminate Covenant ground support. But within a solid three minutes after the operation had begun, a Covenant cruiser dropped a scarab into battle. Roman had then disobeyed orders and personally engaged the scarab and hijacked it. After disposing of a large Covenant platoon, Roman came and picked up Purple Team in the scarab and attacked the spire. Calling off the Sky Strikers, Purple Team had destroyed the Spire and secured the Vemal Mountains. Mortis Once attacked, Gary, and Jackson create OPERATION: Secret Santa with Gary, Owen, and Jane dropping behind enemy lines. Purple-2 (Roman, Cassie, and Nichole) push up the front with marine teams and scorpions. Soon, Cassie is injured by Jackal snipers and forced to be evacuated, giving Purple-2 no cover. Purple-1 has was able to secure a Covenant LZ and board a Corvette crashing it into a staging area. This act forced the rest of the Fleet of Lost Crusade to down 11 ships, from the original 14. Once returning to Twilight Base, Purple Team and the UNSC Crimson Tornado and UNSC Typhoon lay witness to three CCS-class cruisers and an Assault Carrier attacking the base. Stealing a Phantom, Purple Team boards the carrier placing a havoc nuke in the hanger forcing the carrier to crash. Juniper City On December 8th, Jane and Cassie were sent to a scouting mission to a unresponsive city named Juniper City but soon report that the Covenant are using the city as a fortress and has no survivors. With Jane and Cassie extracted, Battlegroups 13-15 and the Typhoon and Crimson Tornado attack the city but at a failure cost. Battlegroup 14 and 15, half of 13 and Crimson Tornado are all destroyed forcing Admiral Jackson to use the UNSC Typhoon to suicide bomb the Covenant Flagship and the crew evacuated. The plan succeed, and the Flagship crashes into the city. Vice Admiral Williams orders an orbital bombardment to be planted by Purple in the heart of the fortress. Once placed, Purple and the rest of Battlegroup 13 escape and the fortress destroyed. Falling Down The Covenant then invade Voa Jungle and captures a Hydro Station containing UNSC codes. Deployed to secure the codes, Purple Team quickly dealt with the Covenant and steal the codes. Half-hour later, the Covenant bomb Ulysses City with the UNSC Phantom responding. Luckily, Battlegroups 6, 16, 22, 35,and 77 arrive at Bivec, but not far behind is the Covenant Fleet of Prophet’s Guard engaging Battlegroups 6, 22, and 35. Jane then leads fighter squadrons against the Prophet’s Guard, but to no avail as the Lost Honor and Prophet’s Guard link up and destroy Battlegroups 6 and 35. After a constant push, the UNSC are forced back to Mortis and think of a new plan. The Covenant then captures a UNSC nuclear station with havoc nukes with Purple team striking back. Once recapturing the station, Purple Team uses the codes the destroys 12 Covenant Cruisers and 2 Assault Carriers. A day later, Gary, Cassie and Nichole with Marine Fire team 3877 are sent to investigate a down Covenant Corvette finding Covenant teach to be used. New Offensive While the stolen Covenant tech was sent off world back to Earth, Purple Team is sent with the updated ship and Battlegroups 16 and 77 to attack Covenant convoy. The convoy is destroyed but with three UNSC ships shot down and destroyed. In response, the Covenant glass Mortis, and destroy the Arkham and Battlegroup 77. In a response to the attack, Battlegroup 16 and Purple strike against the Covenant destroying 4 ships leaving 32 left. UNSC Benjamin, and Levi arrive to save the Bethlehem and Purple from Covenant forces. A distress signal comes in from the Starkiller Base in the north pole with Purple team sent to secure it. The base is evacuated and eventually glassed as well as Twilight base. The Bethlehem and Levi attack two cruisers surrounding Starkiller base, but with the Levi surviving and returning to the Benjamin. Both leaders of ships agreed to leave Bivec and the Covenant conquers the planet. Battle of Sigma Octanus IV Owen-022 was the only member of Purple to truly engage the Covenant over Sigma Octanus IV and piloted boosted frames against several Covenant carriers. In an attempt to steal necessary data to gain entrance into a Covenant AI, Owen was killed when the engines exploded due to a triggered explosive. Fall of Reach The Fall of Reach marked a tragic time for Purple Team as it would have Gary’s and Jane’s home world invaded and conquered, as well of the death of a close friend, Roman-071. As the Covenant launched their massive assault, Roman and Jane would once again lead the Sky Strikers during the torch and burn of while the rest of Purple dealt with clearing out large Covenant deployments and UNSC stations. As the team made short work of the Covenant, several banshees trailed Roman and eventually, a ranger elite landed on his falcon and stabbed him through his heart, killing Roman and causing him to crash. After Noble was inside Sword, Purple team was extracted and sent aboard the UNSC Guardrail'' ''for future deployment. Battle of Earth Behind Enemy Lines After the Covenant arrived on Earth, Purple Team was deployed with the 3rd platoon to seek behind enemy lines and capture fortified areas to be used against the Covenant. As Purple moved through enemy territory, they located an old warehouse with a phantom landing, thus they attacked the warehouse. While in the house, they encountered Orange team and Gary assumed command for the spartan teams. Team Up Now the eight spartans were tasked with capturing the LZ’s of the new ships and to keep the UNSC ships from harm. They easily did this by placing a TACT nuke within each carrier destroying them instead of securing the LZ’s. Regardless, ONI approved the execution and sent both teams in to New Mombasa to secure the northern regions of the city including a massive army deployment base. With the help of local forces, the north eastern regions were saved from Covenant forces and AA were deployed to further the planet’s protection. After the army base, Orange and Purple were resign to help with civilian evac ops. The teams were able to save a group of twenty-five civilians from buildings and even more once a defense complex by the evac center was cleared and re-activated. After the evacuation of New Mombasa, scouts Clark-055 and Jane noticed a Covenant cruiser moving towards London were some Covenant cruisers were located. Both Gary-009 and Timothy-127 requested that they lead the defense of London, seeing how was defending Moscow. The request was granted and the UNSC Alexander and UNSC Guardrail were deployed to assist London forces. Arriving at London on November 3rd 2552, they saw London almost in flames as the Covenant were glassing most of the Mega-city. With Tim-127, Clark-055, and Jane on a Phantom to eliminate a cruiser from the inside while Gary-009, Julia-063, Cassie-119, Nichole-077, and Thomas-012 on the ground to attend to wounded soldiers, civilians, and to push up the front line. The Guardrail would later be hijacked by a team of brutes and would slam into the Alexander, giving no cover to the spartans. Once reunited, Nichole-077 suggested they call command only to find that comms were jammed. Leaving the medics and Jane behind, Gary-009, Tim-127, Julia-063, Cassie-119, and Clark-055 went to find the jammer. Once inside the city, the teams quickly dealt huge blows to the Covenant by taking out multiply convoys, and multiply troop outpost and barracks. After climbing Big Ben did they find the jammers and were able to call for reinforcements. But, discovering their location, a Covenant legion moved towards the spartans, holding them off to protect the civilians and wounded soldiers, the spartans a several marines survived once Battlegroup 17 of the local fleet arrived. Russia Once saved, Orange Team and Purple Team then moved towards Moscow to continue were Blue Team had ended as they were redeployed to New Mombasa. On November 12th, the spartans landed at Leon Base and assisted in the safety of Moscow. Afterwards, the teams moved up to capture a Covenant outpost to be repurposed for their usage. On a patrol run, Thomas-012 and Clark-055 with teams of marines discovered a large Covenant research facility. The spartans led a large assault force on November 15th to take down the facility with a large number of causalities. But luckily, the spire fell and with no spartan causalities and the return of in the next two days. Final Day Once the Master Chief returned, Orange and Purple were sent to punch a hole in Covenant defenses along with John to allow UNSC forces to storm the Covenant fleet. The teams were successful and saw the portal to the ARK station. As the Chief and others went through the portal, Orange Team was sent to kill the stranded Covenant forces while Purple Team was redeployed to Mars. Post War Era After the ended, the four surviving members of Purple Team were promoted for their actions and heroism during the war. After their promotion, the team was reassigned to the to act as possible members of the Spartan Command and were offer, but declined it. The team was also deployed to minor skirmishes throughout the system against Covenant stragglers with nothing to drastic. New Phoenix Incident The only member of Purple at New Phoenix during the incident was Jane as she was assisting the New Phoenix Security Force during the escort of the Governor of Arizona during a press conference. The reason was that several radical Insurrectionist were attempting to assassinate the governor and thus a spartan was called. As the arrived at Earth, Jane was recalled to assist the Master Chief in its destruction. But as Jane made her way towards the local space hub, she was attacked by Insurgents. As she was fighting them off, the Mantle’s Approach composed New Phoenix, Jane was too composed and was killed. Psych-Interviews regarding the augmentation process. }} Personality Jane was, at first, a form of glue for Purple Team and she held everyone she encountered to high regards, not matter what they did in the past. However, after her brother's death, Jane seemed to be less happy and charming at least until their first office assignment. Jane also seemed to be very anti-social unless it was to her team and brother. Jane was also the brains of the team and acted as their tech and software officer in the field and was able to gain access to several types of equipment. Later in her life, Jane grew respect for all around her and grew to have several contacts outside of the military. Jane was also much like Gary, lacking in a social decor, but a fantastic listener and grew to be the most intelligent of the team. Jane also appeared very passive during training and always did as she was told, unlike her friends who were the more rebellious of the team. Jane also hated losing and was more determined before. The trend began after began beating Purple in several operations and training exercises, despite them winning the first day of training. Physical Appearance Jane was identified by her long black hair and scars along her face and arms. Some speculate that the scars could also be ash burs from her near glassed experiences. Jane was had a bulky build and was one of the strongest Spartan-II's. Jane had distinct brown eyes, something most spartans lost because of the augmentations. Jane, like many spartans, wore several different collections of armor, but she always kept a scout variant ready due to her love for the role of the scout. jane was also known for her piloting skills and became one of, if not the best Spartan pilots in the UNSC. Though the amount of G-Force she would take on would forever have damage on her ribs and brain and sometimes she would have seizures off and during deployments. Relationships Purple Team Gary-009 Over the corse of the military career, Gary and Jane developed a very close bond with one another. Clearly the glue between Owen and Gary during training, she was always there to motivate Gary and help him through hard times. After the death of her brother, Hunter, Gary was there to comfort her and help through the rough time she had. Eventually, the two entered a romantic relationship, but due to their job, rarely had "time to themselves". They continued their relationship until Jane's death in 2557, which left Gary emotionally broken and scarred. Owen-022 Jane and Owen were known to hold a strong bond with each other and viewed one another at a brother-sister relationship. Jane respected Owen's intelligence and skills in battle while Owen would respect Jane's speed and ability to make any unit into a tight-nit family bond. Owen, like Gary, was there to help Jane through her brother's death and beyond. Roman-071 Jane and Roman were known to hold a stable friendship and good working relationship as well, despite the small interaction between them. Cassie-119 Cassie and Jane were known to hold a strong sisterly bond with one another. While Cassie would act as a big sister for Jane, while the latter would be quite the annoying little sister and was constantly trying to get her in trouble during basics. The two would continue to have a stable relationship with one another until Jane's death. Though Cassie was saddened she pushed on till her own death where she stated that "I'll say hi to Jane for you" to Gary before she died. Nichole-077 Nichole and Jane were similar to Cassie and Jane, both were good friends and held sisterly bond with one another. However, unlike Cassie and Jane, Nichole and Jane didn't hold that strong of a bond. Hunter-116 (Hunter Williams) Jane and Hunter were incredible close as children, being one of the only twins in the program and both grew up in an orphanage together. It was because of Hunter that Jane met Gary and Owen and the four formed a strong bond. After Hunter's death in the argumentations, Jane was left devastated for weeks on end and almost never forgave Halsey. Quotes Confirmed Kills Least to Greatest Drones: 67 Jackals: 452 Brutes: 1,092 Humans: 1,124 Elites: 1,543 Grunts: 1,909 Total Kills: 6,187 (2525-2557) Category:Spartan-IIs Category:BEN THE BESTverse